Il Gioco del Destino
by Aquamarine Shinku
Summary: "Yes, I maybe someone peculiar with additional memories of a whole life of someone abused, betrayed, and sacrificed, but I am me. The genius child reincarnated from the pitiful but selfless hero... The greatest detective the world ever knew in just the age of seven, and nothing will stop me from achieving my dream, my freedom, and will to live freely."


_**I apologize for whatever error there was in my story, whether the language, grammar, plot, or anything you thought to be an error or not to your expectation. And please excuse the use of Italian as the title, I can't just past it for this story, so if there is a mistake please forgive me... ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: The two stories belonged to their respective writer, I only own my own story plot and whatever craziness I thought and add in the story.**_

_**NOTE: This is AU of course, with a bit of Harry Potter universe, Detective Conan universe, and... surprise.**_

_**Please enjoy... ^^**_

* * *

I

La Memoria

I started to get strange memories when I just turned five years old, exactly in the night of my birthday when I fallen asleep peacefully in my comfortable bed with my beloved Sherlock Holmes novel. At first I didn't know what that was because I saw it in my dreams, and as a child of logic that believed nothing but science I just toss it aside as my imagination, but that was also a problem because I, with all my heart will proudly state that I lack imaginations so those dreams really were strange after I got to see them, or at this point of time I realized as memories of another person, at least that is what I thought, for a full week, and then months. And still those dreams still haunting my sleep, so I took a logical choice and started to searching whatever information my dreams gave to me. At first, I choose to ignore it, but after months passed it just plain disturbing so that's why with my genius mind and my abundant source of information from my father, though he didn't know what I wanted, I dug around and search something, anything, that can prove that my dreams are my 'lost' imagination surfaced as a story in my dreams.

But when after a few months passed and I got some information, real information that part of my dreams is reality of someone, I almost hyperventilate in my monstrous library at home. 'What the Hell!' my childish, and also not so innocent mind of mine after I read all literature in our family library including the really questionable genre, thought passed in my mind. It's true… It's real… What should I do? Should I act? Should I do something? Was that person in memory even still alive? I'm just a five-years-old for God sake! I though in panic and considered my choice for a while. And in the end, I chose to bury my research in my room, not going to forget it but also not going to search anything further before I got the full memories, and considering the memories already got some complicated thought, I think that it's not going to be long before I got to the main memories and not just some childish memories of a child, an abused child that is.

* * *

After almost two years, that almost like twenty years of my life, I began to understand the memories and often almost engulfed in the memories and act like the 'man' in my dreams. From the abused child, to vulnerable hero, to selfless 'sacrifice', to a black sheep, and in the end to be betrayed. It was really made a flip in my feeling, looking at the memories and not caught in the feeling is almost impossible task. But with my genius mind, the rather 'unwelcome' memories, and my vast knowledge, want it or not I felt that I am more mature than the other child, and isn't that a rather sad fact because I'm still in the kindergarten and surrounded by brats every day. Though there is one brat, a girl, I can tolerate, but that is that, tolerate and not a friend, never going to be a friend because of our difference. And let's not forget that because of my fabulous mind, I try, and succeed, to not let the feeling of memories to cause my being to become like him, so I still could preserve my own being, my own feeling, and my own mind.

But that fact aside, after one year since I got the memories, I continued my research and when I am alone and without some supervision from my parents, I began to search the so-called 'secret society', and what a surprise that is because not like in Britain, the secret society here in Japan is almost like everyday activities and they do it openly, in between normal human they are hiding, in between normal human they are shopping their daily necessities, and in between normal human they interacted with them like they are not part of secret society that its secrecy have their own rule in international world. If it is not because of their rather strange appear-and-vanish act sometimes, in the alley, in the basement of some building, in the back of some building, then I doubt even I could search and observe them, though sometimes I wonder why the other didn't look at them at all like there is nothing there, 'Is it because I am one of them so I know what to expect?'. And after some more in deep search I know now that, in Japan, they are only hiding their main government and their main districts while in their daily life, they just do like a normal individual do, live in the normal society and whatnot. What a strange combination, but a perfect place for hiding, 'if you want to hide a 'special' tree then place it in the forest' huh…

And when I have the time and the opportunity, I took a trip to their main districts that practically consist of anything from shops to market to parks to hospital to library. Again, it's not like what I expect, it is more beautiful than the 'normal' part of our society, traditional, and thick with aura of nature. I felt like home in there, like my very being was sated just being there, so once or twice or thrice a week after I got out of school, I took a trip there for widow shopping and sometimes browsing some books in their bookstore or just plain sat in their humongous library so I can absorb whatever there is to absorb. And that was where I met a very annoying, loud, and hyperactive child. And what an experience that is because we literally crash into each other and then stared, dumbfounded, because when we got a clear look to each other appearance, we could only widen our eyes and gaped at each other because we almost look exactly alike with some minority here and there. And just like that, the child made himself comfortable to my side whenever we met in the main districts, either talked to me about himself, asked me some question, or just plain gave me a small show of his rather impressive talent in magic show. And isn't that rather ironic, a 'magician' in the real secret society that literally have their own magic to do wonder and blast the law of logic and science.

'What a mess of my life is, and to think that I just graduated kindergarten and literally just turned seven years old is saying something about my future.' I thought with a long sigh that appeared very strange coming from a seven-years old surrounded by his 'classmates' in the first day of elementary school.

* * *

"So, it seems as of last week you already got all of the memory of your previous life."

I jerked my head from my position of laying in a rather strange vast field of green grass with occasional colourful flower adorned its colour of earth. Instantly all of my instinct went to alert and my gaze snapped to a man in front of me. 'Strange… last I checked I'm inside my mind space, there is no way a stranger can go through my barrier.' I thought calmly but suspiciously. "Who are you?" I ask the man in front of me calmly.

"Hmmm… well it seems you already made use of your memories but then again there is also your genius mind in your current life, so I suppose it's not so surprising that you could do this much with your mind space." He just blabbed something that didn't have any relation with my question, "As for who I am, well… who indeed. You can call me Hadrian as long as I am visiting your mind space."

I locked my gaze at his rather startling emerald-green eyes, 'Just like his eyes'. "Then, what can I do for you Hadrian?" I asked him warily.

Hadrian smiled at me and then he sat beside me, "Well… I just want to visit you, the other me in another world in this universe. I want to ensure that you came out alright after the rather abruptly surfaced memories of your previous life, considering that something like that isn't supposed to happen. But well… from the beginning, Fate really like to make me his chewing toy after all, so I suppose it's not really that strange. I hope you will be alright from here on and can enjoy your life like a normal person."

I could only stare at him blankly when he babbled something like worlds, universes, other me, and last but not the least strange is Fate. 'What the hell?!'. "Wait… wait… wait… What are you talking about? That something like alternate world, alternate universe is real?! Then what do you mean by 'other me'? Are you saying that you are 'the other him' from another world?!" And I exploded but deliberately forgetting about 'Fate'.

Hadrian stared at me when I exploded complete with flailing my hand above my head like a child I am, and then surprisingly he laughed, a very nice voice like a tinkling bell from Heaven. "Well… as expected from the modern Holmes, the mysterious detective whom no one knows that can solve anything, from finding missing object to crack unsolvable murder or death without seemingly any real evidence." At his words, I could only widen my eyes because the man in front of me, who is practically a stranger, know about my greatest secret of being the world's greatest detective of this time, at least since this year. But before I could speak, he continued.

"Hahahaha… You are really something huh… to think that you can conclude everything just from my words, though it's not really that hard from the beginning if you know where to look, and you are practically already devoured almost everything in the 'secret society' library." He paused and then gave me a warm smile, and without knowing it, I blushed, "Well… all of that is true. And I really am the other you from another world, a world that already destroyed by itself long time ago. But it seems you didn't think of you as him or as your previous life. Well… just like I said, your condition is rather peculiar, you remember your previous life but at the same time you couldn't acknowledge the memories of your previous life as yours. So, we can conclude that you are you but with additional memories that could bring you far, as evidence is your career in 'crime' world started really early, but considering your previous life you were also some kind of genius in your own right, it's not that surprising huh… Hehe… to think that you started your dream career at the age of seven is really something though." He said and then plopped his body beside me with content smile.

I looked away from him and looked straight to nowhere, to comprehend all of the information that dumped in my lap by the other 'him' from another world. But this 'him' is more easy-going and happy, though there is an underlying loneliness in that beautiful orbs. "But in the end, even if he was a genius that can do anything, he chose to do nothing." I murmured to myself though I'm sure Hadrian could hear me. But he chose to not comment about that so I could only ask him the question that plaguing me since the last batch of my dream last week, "How did… he died? Because… if what you said is right, that as of last night the memories already ended, then I wouldn't know how he died, the last memories I got was him betrayed by his friends and family… or more like by the entire Britain's secret society as a whole, when he sacrificed all of him for them they paid him like he is some kind of dirt in their shoes. It's… really frustrating." I said solemnly and, though I won't acknowledge it, with a pout formed in my mouth.

He hummed and then there is a hand in my head, he patted me like I'm some kind of animal, but I ignored it for the answer that I'm sure I will get, "He was dumped to the veil of death, and then because Death took a pity for him, Death purge his soul as a new soul and then place the soul in your mother womb, sooner than the usual procedure for soul to enter the reincarnation cycle. But… please remember that you are you, you are not him, you are an independent individual without any attachment to him, so don't think too hard about him. Just like I said, you are just an individual with additional memories that can bring you far, so far, to be better at anything you choose, hopefully."

Hearing it from him, for a strange reason bring me warmth and contentment, like I could trust whatever he said and trust him wholeheartedly. It's rather strange because usually I am wary with most people, call it paranoid all you want but I don't really care because with it I can make myself become the best in my dream job. So, I smile a contented smile bordering a grin that shows the world the child I am.

Yes, I maybe someone peculiar with additional memories of a whole life of someone abused, betrayed, and sacrificed, but I am me. The genius child reincarnated from the pitiful but selfless hero. I was Harry Potter, the sacrificial lamb of Britain Magical enclaves, but now I am Kudo Shinichi, the son of the world's greatest mystery novelist, Kudo Yuusaku and former Japan's greatest actress, Kudo Yukiko. I am now the greatest detective the world ever knew in just the age of seven, and nothing will stop me from achieving my dream, my freedom, and will to live freely.

* * *

_**It's going to be slow going, I'm sure of that...**_

_**And just like my previous story, don't forget to give me your **__**supports, reviews, favorites, follows, and anything that can help me to finish this story...**_

_**If you want to comment, critic, or say something private you can PM me...**_

_**Thank you for reading my story, hope I can answer your expectation.**_

* * *

_**And maybe... anyone want to be my beta-reader? Not only for this batch of fanfiction but also for the previous one...**_

_**Pleaseeee! Help!**_


End file.
